<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The White Demon of Konoha by Monarch_Nallui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025896">The White Demon of Konoha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Nallui/pseuds/Monarch_Nallui'>Monarch_Nallui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Tenzo, Body Dysphoria, Cat-like Uchihas, Civilians don't like albino boys, Crack Treated Seriously, Danzo is creepy, Fix-It, Friendship between clans, Fuck the Reaper, Hashirama is an adorable fool, Headcanons used as facts by the main character, Impersonating a famous character because why not, Jiraiya is kicked in the nuts, M/M, Manipulative main character, Marco is a troll, No one can tell me diferent, Non-Consensual Touching, Oc adopts Team 7, Oc as Haruno Sakura, Oc is called a kitten a few times, Oc ships Naruhina, Oc simps for Tobirama, Pro Uchiha Clan, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Tobirama, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Saru would kill anyone who was mean to his sensei, Sarutobi is not as useless, Sasuke looks like Izuna, So is Orochimaru, Soft Tobirama, Team Bonding, Team Tobirama loves their sensei, Team as Family, Tenzo is a Senju, The Akimichi are awesome, The author doesn't blame him, This is a zetsu-hate household, Tobirama is a fluffy thing, Tobirama is an Uchiha magnet, Tobirama's summons mentioned, Torifu is awsome, Torifu would as well, Tsunade is confused, Uchiha adore people who can beat them up, Unbalanced main character, cannon what cannon, he hates it, so is everyone else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Nallui/pseuds/Monarch_Nallui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red tainted the snow as the bullets went through my body, I fell backwards with a gasp and incredulity flashing in my face. That fucker had really shot me! And had even the audacity to cry as if he regretted it!</p><p>“I’m sorry, Marco. I really am...but you can’t get in the way of my love.”</p><p>Bitch! I was trying to save your sorry ass from that girl and this is what I get?! You really deserve each other, backstabbers the both of you.</p><p>Hope she eats your heart, asshole.</p><p>My death was crude but fast. And even as I choked on my own blood as I cursed my now ex-best friend and partner, I couldn’t say I had many regrets. I had lived my life just as I wanted, enjoying the freedom that comes with doing what I wished without concerning myself with nonsense like good or evil.</p><p>So when the reaper came, with frostbitten lips and void in where the eyes should be, I allowed myself a smile and took his hand.</p><p>To be sincere, I was kinda expecting hell. I was no saint, after all. But nothing would have prepared me for what actually happened…</p><p>Being transported to the Naruto verse, trapped into the body of a twelve years old girl with pink hair and green eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Senju Tobirama, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Original Character(s), one-sided Senju Tobirama/ Shimura Danzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took Marco a few moments to comprehend what had happened. Painful moments where he could just stare at the mirror, horrified and lost. Mind trying to give him a rational explanation for his sudden change in, ehem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>equipment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, yes. The fact that he was now a pink-haired girl was more important than the betrayal he experienced at the hand of his now-ex-best-friend and sudden demise, even surpassing the entire debacle with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shinigami </span>
  </em>
  <span>and reincarnation business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Hamura!” He ragged at the skies, fist shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a litany of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I will kill him, I will kill him. I’m going to destroy him, the fucking bastard!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>going around inside his head as he breathed heavily, heart beating hard against his rib cage as panic started to bubble inside his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Alright, if I’m inside the Naruto-verse then there’s a way to change one's body.’ He thought while taking a deep breath, ‘I’m also Sakura so I can use chakra, merciful Apollo! I just need to concentrate, right? It can’t be so difficult, right? I mean, it’s a basic jutsu and children can do it so that means I should be able as well…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made the hand-gestures and focused, praying that when I opened my eyes the </span>
  <em>
    <span>henge </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank Gods,” Marco sighed, his relief so strong his legs gave in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeling on the floor of a very light-pink room was a miniature version of Tobirama Senju; big red eyes starting to tear up, slim limbs and baggy clothes. Small for someone that was supposed to be twelve, pale as a ghost and looking slightly underweighted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a subconscious choice but Marco couldn’t say he was upset with the result, if anything… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so fucking cute.” Marco mussed, stretching his hand towards the mirror. “I love how white hair goes with red eyes</span>
  <span>~ </span>
  <span>This is much better than before. Ok, now that I’m back to being a boy, I can focus on other things. Like, when in the time-line am I...</span>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakura had long hair and the stupid red dress. That must be, season one? But exactly how early in the show? Before graduation? After? Already a genin? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dammit, Homura! If you were going to send me here, the least you could do was give me the damn memories as well as the body!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The albino, shook his head. This was not the time for stupid shit like that, he stood up and started to explore the room. Girls were organized, weren’t they? Surely it wouldn't be too difficult to find some kind of clue… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Aha!’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a headband sitting on the bureau, it seemed pristine. Unused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Episode three, then.” Good, that was good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It meant I had time</span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Time for what, you ask. Well, time to devise a plan, of course. Because this was an opportunity in one million. Dream, afterline or illusion. It didn’t matter to him; peace already made with his past the moment the reaper reached to him with cold fingers and frostbitten lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could be better than creating chaos and ruining the timeline?” Marco laughed evilly, already imagining the fun he was going to have with this. “Let’s send this insane plot into the toilet!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To someone that hated the end of the manga, this opportunity was the best thing that could happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco glanced at the clock, it was early. He had time to enjoy breakfast before leaving for the Academy… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wait, how did he know that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...perhaps, the memories are still there?” That sure would be useful! And would probably help me to avoid T&amp;I if I played my cards well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, in any case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because being tortured was not very high in the list of things Marco wanted to do; already been in an aggressive interrogation before, he was more than happy to never be in that position again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, his new appearance was a little on the nose. Maybe he should try something else? Nah. The Ninidaime must be well known as a historical figure, even if the knowledge of his looks wasn’t so common nowadays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even more, Tobirama had changed as he grew up. The markings on his face became almost synonymous with his name. Without them, it would be innocent enough for anyone that hadn’t known the man very well</span>
  <span>— Meaning, Marco would probably be fine as long as he didn’t attract the attention of the councilmen and Sarutobi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even if he did, well, a child taking a hero-worship a little too far was not really a concern, was it? Not in a world that had many more obvious treats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco nodded to himself, humming as he exited the room. High-fiving himself as he arrived at the kitchen without a fuss; the memories were there, thank the gods. If only at a subconscious level, but that was fine with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the fridge, taking some leftovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Who are you– Sakura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco turned, mouth filled with food. Frozen like a deer in the highlights, glancing at the blond woman with curiosity. He could vaguely recognize her from the series but otherwise he was blank. There was no emotion attached to the person. Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore.” Marco said truthfully, gulping down the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He disliked the name, he disliked the girl. The sooner he took on another identity, the better. But then, what name should he choose? Obviously not his own, it was too out of place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk formed on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I go by Tobirama now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What nonsense is that, Sakura?” The mother plasters a fake-smile on her lips, “Come on, dispel that jutsu and have breakfast like a proper lady. Really, Sakura, you should know better than to do silly things like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama scowled at her, unimpressed and low-key irritated. His hackles raise up immediately, something of her tone rubbing his nerves in their worst ways; there was little that he disliked more than being dismissed like as if he was a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” He responded, securing the onigiri and crossing the room while marking a big circle around the woman.  “I don’t have to do anything I don’t want. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to be a proper lady; I’m a boy, after all. Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have business to attend so I will take my leave. Goodbye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakura! We're not done speaking! Came back, young lady!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman wasn't able to catch on— Tobirama jumped to the roof the moment he got out, but the screams accompanied him for a few seconds as he ran away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, “She’s the worst.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to make the decision of not going back; he was a genin. An adult by Konoha standards, he could get a house and live on his own. There was nothing that tied him down to a house full of boring civilians; dysfunctional homes were a thing he certainly didn’t want to repeat if possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once was too many in his not-so-humble opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haruno Tobirama.” He tasted the name; it sounded weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama made a face. Well, he supposed he would need some time to get used to the idea. It would also be fun! Behaving like the Nidaime, taking his life as a base for this reincarnation thing sounded like it would be a riot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he would have to be subtle about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was ok, messing with people’s minds was always amusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longer and complicated the game, the better. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka entered the classroom, a smile on his face. All of his class had passed, it was a great feeling. Weird as it was to be this successful, he knew it wasn’t because of him and Mizu- ah, it wasn’t his teachings alone. No, they were all great kids who had a bright future at their feet. </p><p>He was so proud of them! </p><p>Although, he was particularly happy to see Naruto with his headband. The little blond had always been a soft spot for him, even when he probably could have done more before all this, he was just… so happy. Naruto deserved to become a ninja. </p><p>Iruka frowned slightly as he noticed the absence of one of his students, Haruno Sakura wasn’t there. It was almost time, too. Where was the pink-haired girl? It wasn’t like her to be late like this. </p><p>Suddenly, the door behind him opens violently. Starling everyone in the room. There stood a boy with white hair and red eyes, who was breathing with some difficulty, like he had run laps. </p><p>“I apologize for being late, sensei.” The boy said, pulling softly as his clothes to look more presentable. </p><p>“Uh.” Iruka blinked at him, slightly confused until an idea hit him. “Sakura-kun?” He asked carefully, changing the designation from ‘chan’ to ‘kun’ hesitantly. </p><p>“I’m going by Tobirama from now on.” </p><p>Oh. Well, that was a surprise but as the trained sensei he was, he took it in straight and smiled. “Alright, Tobirama-kun. Please take a seat.” </p><p>Tobirama hesitated but walked towards where Naruto and Sasuke were, sitting in silence. Chin up in defiance, ignoring the whispers and looks his new appearance generated. Iruka winced, quickly understanding why he hadn’t had any idea of this before today and hurriedly started his speech, trying to make the students focus on something else. </p><p>“From now on, you’re shinobi. To be here, you all passed many trials but that’s nothing compared to what is in your future. You’re gennin, the first level in the chain. All gennin are put on teams of three individuals, every team will be led by a Jonnin. Now, we want balanced teams and this is why they’re composed this way....”</p><p>He started listing the teams. </p><p>While this happened, Naruto was sending curious glances at Tobirama but in a rare appearance of his common sense, he didn’t say anything. Sasuke, of course, ignored them both. Black eyes fixated on Iruka, a filtering curiosity forming as names were mentioned and was yet to be his turn. </p><p>“Team seven: Haruno S-Tobirama. Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke.” </p><p>Naruto was happy that he and Saku-ah, Tobirama, ended up in the same team. Although, he was confused as to why the lovely girl was now a boy. And more than outraged that Sasuke’s name was added to the mix. </p><p>Sasuke’s frown deepened but refused to say a word. Tobirama, also stayed silent. Not reacting beyond a single nod in Iruka’s direction.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei! Why am I, a top-student, partnered with someone like Sasuke?” Naruto whined, sending a glare towards the raven.</p><p>“Sasuke graduated top of the class.” Iruka answers with an incredulous raised eyebrow. “You, Naruto, graduated with the worst grades of the year.” There are some laughs, “This happens because we want to divide the range of abilities within the groups.” </p><p>“Don’t get in my way, usuratonkachi.” Sasuke said. </p><p>“What did you just say?!” </p><p>“Enough.” Tobirama intervened, “We’re a team now. There’s no room to argue for something so insignificant.” </p><p>“I- Yeah.” Naruto, apparently, wasn’t that good at confrontation. Or maybe the red eyes made him nervous, but the point was that he sat back and didn’t comment further.  </p><p>Iruka cleared his throat, “Continuing, team eight…” </p><p>“Well, that’s it. Now, after lunch you guys will be meeting your jounin-sensei. Until that, dismissed.” </p><p>“H-Hey, Sa...ah, Tobirama-kun…” Naruto started but was interrupted by Ino. </p><p>“What’s this, Sakura?” </p><p>She looked angry, hands on her hips and lips pressed on a tense line. </p><p>Tobirama arched an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean <em> this,” </em>making a gesture to cover all of him, “What’s with the henge and change of name?”</p><p>“None of your business.” Tobirama said, standing up. </p><p>“It is my business! Are you crazy? Why would you even–” </p><p>“Don’t touch me.” Tobirama hissed, pulling so he could get his wrist back. Red eyes narrowed and lips parted in a snarl, “I don’t know what your problem is, Ino. We’re not friends. And now, not even classmates. What I do with my life is none of your business. Back the fuck off!” </p><p>Ino gaped at him, looking like an ugly fish. </p><p>Shikamaru put a warning hand on her shoulder, dark eyes fixated on Tobirama. The albino glanced back, defiant and tense. </p><p>“Come on, Ino. Let’s go.” </p><p>Ino bit her lip, blue eyes tearing up before shaking his hand and turning. Leaving the room in a very loud silence. Shikamaru sighed, took Choji’s hand and followed her. </p><p>Tobirama huffed, evidently forcing himself to relax. He turned to Naruto, softening his features and surprising his two teammates. “Were you saying?” </p><p>“Ah, I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch together…” Naruto admitted nervously, scratching his cheek. </p><p>“Even though I’m not a girl anymore?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Naruto said, because even though seeing him as a boy was weird as fuck (and kinda killed his crush), he still wanted to get closer to him. </p><p>Tobirama blinked, as if taken aback. “Then, sure. Want to have ramen?”</p><p>“I would love to!” Naruto beamed, standing as well. Then, he hesitated. “Eh, S-Tobirama-kun… are you not going to invite the bastard?’</p><p>“... I didn’t think Uchiha-san would be interested.” Comes the awkward answer from the albino, who is refusing to glance at the aforementioned Uchiha. </p><p>“I’m not.” Sasuke says nonchalantly, trying to hide his surprise. </p><p>Tobirama arched an eyebrow, looking at Naruto like ‘see?’ </p><p>The blond nodded, smiling widely. “Let’s go, then! We can go to Ichiraku!” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>Sasuke sees them leave with a vague sense of curiosity; it was weird, ok? Not everyday one of his fangirls turned to be a boy and stopped to call him ‘Sasuke-kun’ with an irritating sweet tone, just to replace it with ‘Uchiha-san.’ No one called him that, not even the other Clans Heads, because he was too young to be at their level. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, they were back. They continued talking, or well, Naruto talked and Tobirama hummed and nodded at the appropriate times. </p><p>An hour later, they’re the only ones in the room. It’s annoying. Because Naruto is bored, Tobirama is bored and they’re doing something stupid. Like brainstorming pranks to put on their new sensei. </p><p>It’s also mildly terrifying, because while Naruto’s ideas are mostly harmless, Tobirama’s are not. They’re pretty much harmful most of the time. If not physically, them mentally. And as now, Sasuke is trying very hard to not wince when a particularly nasty idea leaves the albino’s lips. </p><p>Fortunately for everyone, Naruto is quickly shooting down most of them. </p><p>(And that’s something Sasuke never thought he would be saying, but yes, he was thankful for Naruto. He was going to have nightmares after this, damnit.) </p><p>In the end, they decide to go with an eraser on the door. ‘Thanks the Hokage’s for the small mercies’ Sasuke thought while silently promising to visit the temple so he could make an offering to amaterasu, the Goddess was kind and her protection had held true today. He would find a way to honour that. </p><p>“We got him!” Naruto cried, pumping a fist into the air. </p><p>Kakashi looked at him, unimpressed. “How can I say this? My first impression of you guys… I hate you.”</p><p>Tobirama snorted, reaching to pat Naruto’s fluffy hair. Sasuke looked like he just licked a lemon. And Naruto made an offended noise. Privately, Kakashi thought their reactions were funny and was encouraged by the lack of evident tension in the room. Honestly? He had expected something worse with their record. </p><p>Once they’re on the roof, Kakashi proceeds to lean against the rail with a lazy air. “Let’s see, why don’t you guys introduce yourselves?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Naruto asked. </p><p>“Like… what do you like, hate, your dreams and goals… Something like that.” </p><p>“Maybe you should start, sensei. So we have an example.” Tobirama said. </p><p>“Me? Well, I’m Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dreams… I have few hobbies…” </p><p>The three gennin were unimpressed. </p><p>“Now is your turn,” Kakashi instructed. </p><p>“I’m Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, but I like ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes I have to wait to boil up the ramen. My hobby is to eat and compare ramen. And my dream is to become greater than all of the Hokage. I’m going to make all the villagers recognize my existence, believe it!” </p><p>Kakashi nodded his head, he signaled Tobirama with his chin. </p><p>“I’m Haruno Tobirama.” Tobirama said with a blank expression.  “I like training, meditating in the forest and the smell of wet soil. I dislike creepy bastards, unruly kids and warmongers. My hobbies are learning new things and...experimenting. While my goal is to put this village straight.” </p><p>Everyone looks at him like he grew another head; it’s hilarious. “I was planning to be Hokage but I think I will be content with being Naruto’s advisor if that’s what it takes.” </p><p>Naruto beams at him. </p><p>Sasuke looks like he’s getting a headache. </p><p>And Kakashi, well, let’s just say that Tobirama is well aware that he will be having those dark eyes watching him very closely. He allows himself a smile, almost silently daring him to comment. </p><p>Kakashi doesn’t, instead he points to Sasuke. “Your turn.”</p><p>“My name is Uchiha Sasuke, There are many things I hate and not a lot I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as a dream. The revival of my clan and to… kill a certain man.” </p><p>“Who's that man?” Tobirama asks, Sasuke’s expression sours. </p><p>The abino doesn’t back off at the glare, if anything he stares directly into Sasuke's eyes. Red clashes with black and a silent battle is fought. The genuine interest that startles Sasuke, he’s not used to it.</p><p>“My older brother,” He confides, “His name is Itachi.”</p><p>Tobirama nods, expression grim. </p><p>“Alright,” Kakashi clears his throat, “You three all have unique personalities, at least. We’re going to begin with a mission starting tomorrow. First, we’re going to do something that we four can do.” </p><p>“What is it?” Naruto asked eagerly, leaning forward. </p><p>“Survival training.” Kakashi said evilly, “Out of twenty seven graduates, only nine pass. Eighteen will be sent back to the academy. So, in turn roughly sixty-six percent drop out.” </p><p>“What?!” </p><p>“Yep. Fun, isn’t it? Well, see ya tomorrow at six in the morning, third training ground. Ah, also, it would be better if you didn’t have breakfast… you would throw up.” With those merry words, the silver-haired man left with a puff. </p><p>“He’s an asshole…” Tobirama deadpanned. </p><p>“He totally is! Ne, Tobirama-kun, do you think he’s serious?”</p><p>“I think he is. But that doesn’t mean you should listen to him, Naruto. It’s a shinobi prerogative to take the information at face value. I think it is just a question of putting the risks of not taking breakfast side by side to the risk of having breakfast… Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to do. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>Tobirama jumped from the roof, landing with grace. He directed his steps towards the library, a frown present on his face. He wanted to see if there was a way to make the henge permanent, he couldn’t keep it up and fight at the same time. </p><p>His reserves were shit and he knew it, a backdraw of being on Sakura’s body. One it was annoying but balanced well enough with the level of control she had over her chakra, he could work in gaining more estamina. The natural control on the other hand, was something he would probably have not been able to gain on his own. </p><p>Tobirama spent hours reading, finding nothing. </p><p>Only stopping when the sunset was near, knowing he needed to bring some things for tomorrow's test. </p><p>He had a plan, kinda. </p><p>Well, at least he had the confidence that he couldn’t do worse than Sakura had done. Even if he ended up embarrassing himself, it wouldn’t be as bad as being knocked out with a genjutsu and having not even tried to fight back. </p><p>Ninja-wire was not that used on cannon but Tobirama had some idea of how it worked, and how it could easily decapitate a man if used right. Letal and versatil, he could work with that, he was sure. </p><p>“Now if I can use it as a puppeteer string…” With a sigh, Tobirama went home. </p><p>Well, to the roof of Sakura’s house. Sleeping under the sky wasn’t so bad, and one night in the cold wouldn’t hurt. He was too beautiful for that! And everyone knows beautiful people don’t suffer… except if they’re fictional. Then they do. Fuck. </p><p>“Am I fictional?” It was a good question, everything around him felt real but… “Meh. That’s a question that’s better left alone. Existentialism is not something I want to fuck with, let’s better focus on what should I do with the house problem. I don’t have the money to buy a house, and gennin don’t make that much anyways. So, should I rent a room? It seems like that's my best option… huh. Weird, to not have money. Good thing I’m not that materialistic or this would end up in tears. Mine to be precise.”</p><p>From CEO to homeless in less than a day… </p><p>“Then, I also went from living to death, to living again. I won’t complain.” At least, not about this. </p><p>Curling under the stolen pink blanket, Tobirama closed his eyes and allowed Morpheus to take him to the land of dreams. He had a big day tomorrow, after all. .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Teamwork is not necessarily a concept Tobirama understands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Possibly because even as Marco, he didn’t trust people enough to allow opinions and responsibilities to be shared. He was the leader and everyone else shut their trap and followed, or they could very well leave. It had always been like that. And even James, who had been his brother in all but blood, had never been allowed to put much input in how Marco handled things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James did his own thing, being as much a leader as Marco was. Respected because of that, admired even. And yet, they both had always understood that things were better when they didn’t intrude in the other’s business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good example of this being what led to their fall apart; the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cunt </span>
  </em>
  <span>that had sweet-talked her way into putting Jame’s company in jeopardy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marco had tried his best to show James her true colours, and when that failed he had been more than ready to get rid of her. What he didn’t count was that James saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>danger </span>
  </em>
  <span>to himself and his ‘true love’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being shot had been surprising and expected at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as much as it hurt, Marco wasn’t that upset when remembering what had happened, having made peace with that the moment of his death, cutting the bond easily enough once the betrayal was clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was getting off topic, the important thing here was that Tobirama didn’t know how to handle teamwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironically, the test involved teamwork. And he needed to pass it. No way he was returning to the academy, he had no time to lose and much to gain if he could just make </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>(meaning Naruto and Sasuke) work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, the answer was manipulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Kakashi said, “Start”, Tobirama jumped and hid behind some bushes. Waiting patiently until Kakashi started to make hand signs, wincing internally as he remembered what happened in the cannon, he jumped. Landing on top of Naruto, pushing him down as I swinged my leg, concentrating some chakra on my foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi blocked, he didn’t seem perturbed. Or even inconvenienced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama huffed as Sasuke used this opportunity to attack with the shuriken, slightly irritated by the lack of reaction, he made a note to put more chakra the next time. He rolled, dragging Naruto with him and together they vanished into the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I miss being a sensor.” Tobirama muttered under his breath, really wishing for that ability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tracking skills were so-so at best, and he needed to find Sasuke by yesterday. Their time was running out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” He said to Naruto, not waiting to see if the blond obeyed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Naruto did, keeping with him without a problem. Some minutes later, they ended up finding the Uchiha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uchiha-san!” Tobirama landed in a crouch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke relaxed his defensive stance at seeing it was only them, “Haruno.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama scrunched his nose adorably, “Ugh. Tobirama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t enjoy using their surname so please refer to me as Tobirama.” Tobirama said petulantly, like a child. Then, he shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this exercise is about teamwork. Please join me and Naruto on this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘W-What? But Tobirama-kun we totally can do it by ourselves!” Naruto started, after squeaking like a frog who’s been stepped on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama shakes his head, “It needs to be the three of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s only two bells.” Sasuke is not having it, he looks deeply unimpressed and his hands have taken a fist shape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is a trap.” Tobirama rolled his eyes,</span>
  <span> “A shinobi must learn to see in the hidden meaning under the hidden meaning, Uchiha-san. Really, is rather obvious. But if what you think is true and only two of us can move forward, I will return to the academy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Tobirama-kun!” Naruto said aghast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if I misread something like this, it would mean I’m undeserving of being a ninja and thus should return to the Academy.” Tobirama reasoned, extending his right hand. “Now, would you team with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Sasuke sighed, thinking that it was better for his health to accept the offer and resolutely shook the offered hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama had a moment of temporary stupidity as he realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uchiha Sasuke was shaking his hand </span>
  </em>
  <span>and thus he had just fulfilled every fangirl’s dream. Luckily, he pushed down the awe. This was certainly not the time to daydream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Tobirama cleared his throat, “This is the plan: You and Naruto are offensive types, between the two of you creating a distraction should be easy. I’m quick on my feet and I have this.” He showed the nin-wire, curled around his wrists. “So I think I have a good chance to take the bells if his attention isn’t on me. Furthermore, my notes and grades have nothing of what are my strengths so he is in the dark about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While me and Naruto are open books.” Sasuke nodded, showing he was following along. Tobirama flashed him a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is this,” He gestured at him, “is on purpose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” Tobirama lied. “Let’s just say that I’m enjoying the freedom of needing to be their perfect civilian-looking daughter anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke hummed, “Ok, listen Dobe. This is what we are going to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama could appreciate a good tactician so he kept his opinion to himself with some effort, nodding his understanding of the plan when Sasuke finished explaining. Naruto wasn’t that happy but nodded as well, a frown in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The execution of the plan went a little like this: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Kakashi! You ready to admit defeat?” Naruto called, entering the clearing with a wicked grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Kakashi asked, barely lifting his eyes from the beloved book. Same book Tobirama bowed to put his hands somewhere in the future as the dedicated fan he was, because who didn’t enjoy reading smuth from time to time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause Uzumaki Naruto is going to kick your ass!” Naruto shouted, charging forward. “Multi-Shadow-Clone Jutsu!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven more Naruto’s appeared, all rushing towards Kakashi, who sighed and took a step back. A hand shot up from the ground, just barely grazing Kakashi’s foot. Kakashi jumped, launching himself in the air to avoid both the hand and the army of clones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right at the same time, a clone launched another Naruto into the air, followed by other tree Naruto’s. All wanting to corner Kakashi, grinning and shouting as they attacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi, was of course, on another level and twisted his body to dodge. His visible eye narrowed when Sasuke rocketed himself forward, breaking the ground and following him into the air. Sasuke zeroed in on Kakashi, bringing up his leg in a fierce kick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi grabbed Sasuke’s leg, just as Sasuke swung his fist. He was stopped by Kakashi grabbing his wrist. Sasuke extended his other arm, Kakashi moved with the hit so the hand wouldn’t touch him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is where Tobirama entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puppeteering the nin-wire was a little more difficult than what Tobirama was expecting, and was once again thankful for Sakura’s perfect control. His attack was covered by Sasuke’s forceful moves, his silent approach went unseen by Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nin-wire pulled the bells of his belt just as Tobirama swung a kunai to his throat. Kakashi pushed Sasuke away, forcing Tobirama to let go of the weapon as Sasuke crashed into him. Kakashi jumped back, putting distance between him and the students, visible eye narrowed and the book already back to his pouch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! We got them!!” Naruto exclaimed happily, holding the bells in his hand. Some nin-wire still attached to his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi stared at us, looking down at his belt with something akin to surprise after two heartbeats, probably wondering how in the hell that had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama knew that if Kakashi had been serious, they would have never gotten the bells but couldn’t help the flash of pride and the big smile that illuminated his expression in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you we could do it!” Tobirama said to Sasuke, helping him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn.” Sasuke answered smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alarm rang sharply, just in time it seems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, good job.” Kakashi said, visible eye forming a crescent smile. “Now, only two of you can pass. Who will be the lucky ones?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked at me with worry, Sasuke with suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hatake-san,” Tobirama tt-ed disapprovingly, voice full of fake gravitas. “You and I know well that Konoha works in teams of four. Three gennin and one jonnin. Not once in the story has the team had less integrants while just being formed. One to one apprenticeships are accepted but rare as it is, a team with only two gennin? That’s absolutely unheard off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled, “Ah, Tobirama-kun’s reputation as one of the top students holds true. Alright, you got me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That actually blew up Tobirama’s ego; he smiled brightly at him, almost beaming in happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of you pass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Naruto hugged-tackled Tobirama, showing he had no concept of personal-space. Luckily for him, Tobirama really didn’t mind. Sasuke stood there with a smirk, feeling like he was a step closer to his goal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, much to his embarrassment his stomach growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, let’s have lunch.” Tobirama proposed, looking fairly amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Let’s do that, I’m hungry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...there’s three lunches. Will you not join us, sensei?” Tobirama said, looking towards Kakashi with inquisitive red eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi knew they weren’t real and yet, he was a little disturbed. He shook his head, “It’s your reward. See you guys tomorrow at seven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he was gone, leaving the three gennin alone. Tobirama sighed, well, there went his opportunity to ask questions to the Hatake. He shook himself and sat on the ground, thanking Naruto when he passed him and Sasuke the bentos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice if a little awkward, they had just experienced victory and thus their normal defenses were down. As far as bonding exercises went, this was actually wholesome. No near-death experiences or the trauma of losing a limb, yet able to bring them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Tobirama felt a little guilty when he crashed the mood, “Ne, Naruto...would you mind if I stay at your house for a while?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Tobirama grimaces, “My parents kicked out me this morning</span>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, after being confronted with the fact that I’m not a girl. And their </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious little lady </span>
  </em>
  <span>was pretty much dead and buried. So, I’m practically homeless. Ah, I won’t be staying long! I will also contribute with the chores and the housekeeping as payment so don’t worry, I will do my best to not inconvenience you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. No, you don’t have to do that. Also, you can stay as long as you want, Tobirama-kun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww, Naruto was truly a cinnamon roll. Tobirama felt like scum trash for an instant but pushed the sentiment away at the next. If anything, the albino thought, his presence in Naruto’s life would protect the blonde so in no way was he taking advantage of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Naruto.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama is rewarded by a bright smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t approve, your parents.” Sasuke asks, he’s frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama sighs, putting the chopsticks down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be sincere, they never did. I had to create a stupid excuse to be allowed to the Academy, they found it </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I spoke of you. A girl with a crush. I made sure that was what they ever saw, even when it made me wanna puke. It left a whole in my abilities as I was not allowed to train after class and less be sincere, the level at the Academy is poor at best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s dark eyes say he agrees, “That’s why your personality changed so much? It was fake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You treated it like a mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, everything is a mission for a shinobi.” Tobirama answered softly, sounding slightly pained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t like your parents.” Naruto decides, an unhappy frown making his way into his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes two of us.” Tobirama agrees with a grimace, “But then, they’re civilians. So I shouldn’t have expected much in the first place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke agrees with this logic, nodding once. It seems like Tobirama was right in thinking shinobi think of civilians like an entire different group, one that’s dumber and low key irritating at best. Little more than monkeys at worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made sense though, the line that diferented them was deeper than the ocean. Shinobi had their own culture and civilians were mostly ignorant of that, most shinobi rarely interacted with them and when they did was with the effort of not being too mean to the civilian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama had seen this as he walked through the village, crimson eyes studying the people of Konoha and their interactions with the same fascination a scientist would watch over a new discovered animal. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The district of Konoha where Naruto lived was on the other side of the city as to where Sakura’s house was. The houses were old, the painting was faded and there were some cracks here and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People were glaring at them as we moved; Tobirama was unsure if it was because of Naruto or because of him. Yesterday he had the ugly revelation that most people had little aesthetic sense and considered his looks to be unfair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nerve of some people, truly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nidaime had been one of the prettiest men that had ever grazed the world, even more than some Uchihas and including the Shodaime. Senjus were good looking, even if the Uchihas won in that department. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see? It seems the demon found his kind.” A woman said, causing some laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s shoulders tensed, Tobirama intertwined their fingers in a public display of support. He then proceeded to glare at the woman, once he was sure he had her attention, he tilted his head and emitted a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A  childish giggle that seemed out of place with his empty expression. The woman startled and quickly looked away, her companions scattering when Tobirama licked his lips and showed his teeth in a gesture that could only pass as threatening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto crackled once they were in the department. “Oh, their faces!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama chuckles, “Cowards, the lot of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you don’t mind?” Naruto asks, once the laughter has died out. He looks nervous, fidgeting with his fingers as he blue peers at Tobirama with hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being called a demon? Or you being called a demon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I don’t mind being called names by the civilians. They’re sheeps and why would the opinion of the sheep bother the wolf?” Tobirama says with a smirk, “Now, you being called a demon is different. I do mind. But not for the reasons you may think, Naruto. I’m offended on your behalf, they shouldn’t be calling a child a demon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto gulps, “Not even if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama frowns, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hands. “Believe me, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re too adorable to be one. I mean, you have whiskers in the Hokage's name! It doesn’t get much better than that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto blushes, “I-I’m not adorable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama rolls his eyes, “You are, mostly because you’re still young. I could bet that when you grow up you will be very popular with the girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?!” And like that Naruto’s embarrassment was forgotten, he had stars in his eyes and he was getting a little too close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Tobirama confesses, trying to not take a step back. He was not that touchy feeling but Naruto seemed like he needed as much affection as he could muster. “Although, if you left the orange jumper you would get there faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha… but orange is the best colour!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It clashes terribly with your hair! Especially if you use so many, if you had black clothes with </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>orange it would look better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know much about this, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama made a face, “I had to fake being a girl for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I guess I would pick some fashion from hearing my mom talk about that all day. The kunoichi’s class helped as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto makes a inquisitive sound, “Are those classes really that different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are! They’re also full of useless knowledge too.” Tobirama said, “I mean, why would one need how to make a flower arrangement? Or how to serve tea? That’s stupid. Shinobi are warriors not housewives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Tobirama knew why the girls were taught that but he was unwilling to even consider the idea; honeypot missions to nobles in the shogun’s court was something he would pretend wasn’t even a possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto makes a face, “Yeah, that seems like a waste of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Tobirama nodded sagely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there the conversation continued for a few hours, they cleaned the apartment, went shopping and Tobirama cooked dinner. It was almost homely, an uncommon experience for both of them. In the end they went to bed a lot more happier than the day before, their spirits lifted and with high expectations for the next day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama had found Naruto easy to love, topcoated with the knowledge of Naruto being Hashirama’s reincarnation it was almost effortless to take on the role of a big brother. The blond was like a sponge, drinking like a dying man every bit of affection so he responded with the same level of enthusiasm, and before long they had pretty much adopted each other as family. </p><p>Sasuke on the other hand, remained a collage at best. </p><p>Kakashi was a mix of mentor and comrade; Tobirama amused himself while watching the little quirks and how much it seemed to frustrate both Sasuke and Naruto. </p><p>He was also grateful towards the older man in many ways, the most important one being that their sensei gave him a way to make the henge permanent. Kakashi had taken him to the side three days after they started as a team, guided him to an ANBU operative and asked for a seal. </p><p>It was an elegant thing, curling around his wrist like a bracelet. </p><p>Tobirama promised that day that he would do anything he could to repay the man; immediately putting him in the list that contained the people Tobirama would burn down the world for. A list that had only had Naruto’s name until that moment. </p><p>“I need a sword.” Tobirama said, “Uchiha-san wants one as well.” </p><p>“...I’m not teaching you how to hold a sword.” Kakashi answered slowly, not in disapproval but just stating a fact. He had tilted his head, looking down at Tobirama like he was a curious animal that had just learned how to talk. </p><p>“It’s ok. I know some things, you can point out what we’re doing wrong.” </p><p>“Alright, I will get them for you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Kakashi’s lazy attitude worked in his favor, Tobirama indulged it and put effort in directing the training after missions into something that will actually help them. Hand-to-hand and the perfection of the shadow-clones for Naruto, kenjutsu and jutsu for Sasuke and kenjutsu and medical-jutsus for him. It seemed to him that this way the team was better rounded than in cannon. And of course, getting a better chance against Zabuza. </p><p>Tobirama knew, of course, that Kakashi allowed this just because it gave him a better understanding of the sudden changes that Tobirama had gone through in what appeared to be a blink of an eye. </p><p>Kakashi was an ANBU, Tobirama supposed Inoichi (or Ibiki) thought he was more than enough to watch over him. </p><p>“Your stamina sucks.” Sasuke tells him boldly. </p><p>Naruto glares at him; he’s taken in the role of little brother like a fish to water. And has no patience for people who disrespects his nii-san. Of course, it doesn’t help that the one who is being mean is Sasuke. </p><p>Their rivalry is not as strong as in cannon but they don’t like each other. </p><p>“I know.” Tobirama panted, pointing the tip of his sword to the ground.  “I’m working on it but learning medical-jutsus takes most of my time.” </p><p>Sasuke sighed, he was a lad focused on power but he understood perfectly the importance of having a healer on the team. </p><p>“Nii-san is the best! He’s learning on his own.” </p><p>Which was a merit on it’s own, and Kakashi even pointed it out himself. Tobirama thought it was because the formation reminded him of Rin and that generated the sporadic soft spot. </p><p>“And we’re only in the first weeks. I think I’ll be fine.” </p><p>Their only missions were D’s and E’s, almost all of them were things a civilian could do. Well, all but the cat. That beast would be difficult to catch for a civilian, even for some teams if the rumours around it were true. </p><p>Tobirama dreaded the day they would have to deal with that particular mission as much as he was waiting for it. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, I arrived at point B.” </p><p>“Tobirama at point C.” </p><p>“This is Naruto, just arrived at point A.” </p><p>“You’re slow, Naruto.” Drawled Kakashi from the coms, “Alright, team 7… the target has moved. After it!” </p><p>Naruto caught the evil cat; Tobirama winced at seeing the scratches on his face. Yet, he didn’t feel bad enough to offer to carry the monstrocity himself. Did that make him a bad brother? Maybe. But he had never preached to be a perfect person. Surely, he was allowed to have bad days?</p><p>As every time they went for a mission, Tobirama found pleasure in staring at Sarutobi for five seconds, doing his best to transmit disappointment, before looking away and refusing to make contact for the rest of the meeting. It was hilarious in his humble opinion, especially because the Hokage fidgeted every time. </p><p>“Here, let me help you.” Tobirama said, pushing a glowing hand against the blond’s face once the cat was squeezed by the crying lady. </p><p>Hiruzen cleared his throat. </p><p>“Now then, Kakashi’s seven unit next mission is: Babysitting Yoijuyu-sama's boy; grocery shopping, dog sitting…”</p><p>“No.” Naruto formed an X with his arms, “No thank you to all of those. I want a more exciting mission. Choose something else.”  </p><p>“Idiot!” Iruka-sensei looked like he was this close to having a stroke. “You’re still a genin. Everyone needs to start off doing—”</p><p>Team seven tuned him out, the three gennin rolling their eyes at the information they were all already aware of. Naruto started talking about ramen, Iruka was upset and Sarutobi looked like he was fighting a headache, so in truth, when he gave them the infamous C-Rank mission Tobirama was not the only one relieved the argument had ended when it did. </p><p>Then, Tazuna enters the room. </p><p>Tobirama scrunches his nose in open disgust. </p><p>“Really? They’re just a bunch of kids.” The drunktard says, “They look like I would be safer surrounded by rabbits. Especially the scrawny one.” </p><p>“A-Are you looking at me?” Tobirama asked, pointing at himself with a finger before turning towards Sasuke. “Do I look like a scrawny kid?’</p><p>“Yes.” Sasuke says with his usual amount of tact. </p><p>Tobirama opens his mouth, closes it and turns towards Tazuna with a very offended expression. Which would be hilarious if Sasuke wasn’t a little afraid that the albino would choose to kill the bridge builder, and while Naruto was trying to do the same, Tobirama worried him a lot more. </p><p>“I will kill you! How dare you say that about my nii-san!” Naruto was stopped by Kakashi, who made it look effortless and had a relaxed aura around him but was also eyeing Tobirama cautiously. </p><p>“No, Naruto. You can’t kill our client.” </p><p>Tobirama huffs, knowing the words were also for him. Then, like a petulant child, raises his chin and glares at the old man. </p><p>“Well, forgive me! Not all of us can be thick as a <em> tree! </em>But to your information I will grow into a big muscled and incredible handsome man! Do you hear me?!” </p><p>The man absolutely pissed his pants in the face of the snarling boy, meeping and taking a step back. </p><p>Kakashi sighed, he tilted his head towards Sasuke. </p><p>“Too much information, Tobirama.” The Uchiha informed his teammate, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him from taking a step forward. </p><p>“You tell him, nii-san!” </p><p>Sarutobi coughed suspiciously, then he added with gravitas. “Enough. You have your mission, Team seven is dismissed.” </p><hr/><p>“Huh, you’re going full fangirl.” Sasuke noticed the next morning.</p><p>Tobirama blinked at him, then his face illuminated. He reached to touch the headpiece adorning his forehead, a replica of the one that once upon a time was seen in the Nidaime. </p><p>“I think it looks good on me.” He answered, “Doesn’t it?”</p><p>Sasuke couldn’t understand him at all. He was nice enough, called him ‘Uchiha-san’ and was always polite. Never too touchy. But in contrast to how he treated Naruto (spoiling the dobe rotten) was evidently cold. </p><p>“You look amazing, nii-san!” </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, the blond reminded him of how he used to act towards Itachi. Like the other boy held the sun and the stars, being the center of the universe. Which in fact, was quite uncomfortable. </p><p>“Thanks, Naru.” </p><p>Tobirama pets the younger boy’s hair, then with glacial politeness greets their client. “Tazuna-san. Good morning.” </p><p>Kakashi was greeted with a warmer, “Sensei.”</p><p>“Good morning, Tobirama-kun. Naruto, Sasuke.” Their sensei answers, visible eye forming a crescent moon. “Tazuna-san. If you agree, we can go now.” </p><p>“R-Right.” </p><p>“Very well, Team seven. Let’s go.” </p><p>Down the road, almost two hours later, Tobirama taps Sasuke’s shoulder. </p><p>Kakashi had shared some hand-signs with them but they had also learned morse code, Sasuke nods to show he received the message. Tobirama moves to do the same with Kakashi, their sensei signs back: <em> Let’s see who the target is.  </em></p><p>Tobirama returns to Naruto’s side, who is alert even though he babbles nonsense about his favorite ramen place to the bridge builder. He’s good at that, maintaining the cover so the client wouldn’t worry over the serious matter at hand. </p><p>As well as keeping the enemy ignorant. </p><p>It happens fast, faster than Sasuke was expecting. </p><p>And yet, he was happy to notice his time-response was adequate. The moment the shadows jumped and seemingly cut Kakashi, he moved forward. </p><p>At the same time, two of Naruto’s shadow clones popped into existence, created a wall in front of the client and Tobirama vanished. Sasuke jumped, using a shuriken and a kunai to the chain, succeeding to nail it to a tree. </p><p>He kicked the enemy shinobi’s heads as he landed on their extended arms. The chains broke and the enemy moved in mirrored positions, circling Sasuke. Tobirama intercepted the one on the right as he passed Sasuke’s, landing hard on his back and using his sword to kill him. </p><p>At the same time, Kakashi intercepted the other before he could touch Naruto. </p><p>“Good work, everyone.” </p><p>Sasuke let out a sigh in pure relief, for their first battle it had all gone pretty well. His black eyes zeroed into Tobirama, just as the albino cleaned his sword and proceeded to put it back on it’s sheath. </p><p>He preened at the praise before turning his attention at Naruto, complementing the boy with enthusiastic smiles and a quick hug. He didn’t seem a little bit bothered by his first kill, Sasuke noticed with an unhappy twist of his lips. </p><p>“Tazuna-san.” Kakashi spoke, turning towards their client. </p><p>“Y-Yeah?”</p><p>“We need to talk.” </p><p>Naruto nodded along to Kakashi’s explanation. It was obvious that the enemy was targeting their client. Tobirama was proud of his little brother; Naruto was like a sponge, he grew fast with the right kind of attention. </p><p>It made his <em> irritation </em>with the actual level of the Academy grow; he vowed it would be one of the first things he was going to fix once Tsunade was in power. Exactly after burning Danzo and crushing his wrinkly and ugly heart. </p><p><em> ‘The more time I spend on this word. The more I want to strangle the elders.’ </em> Tobirama mused to himself as Kakashi berates the client for having lied to them. ‘ <em> They’re all a bunch of stupid kids. Shitting on Nidaime’s lifework like it’s nothing.’  </em></p><p>In the end, it doesn’t matter. </p><p>Neither of them will think of going back, if anything the promise of action is an incentive. Kakashi sighs and Tobirama can almost hear the ‘Children’ tossed in their direction as he agreed to continue the mission. </p><p>Tazuna explains the rest of his backstory on the boat, Tobirama tunes it out because he sincerely is not that interesting. Unfortunately, Naruto doesn’t share the same opinion and is nodding along and has sympathetic tears in his eyes. </p><p>And thus, Tobirama would be obligated to help. </p><p>Naruto had him trapped around his little finger, exactly as James had in his previous life… with some luck his brother wouldn’t kill him to get his dick wet. Because if that happened again, he would have <em> words </em>with Hamira. </p><p>Well, stronger words in any case. </p><p>Tobirama was the first to notice they were being observed (from the gennin) and threw a kunai to the bushes. Everyone was on high alert as he narrowed his eyes and moved towards the spot, finding a white bunny. </p><p>“Replacement.” Tobirama hissed darkly, Kakashi nodded. </p><p>“Get down!” The jonin ordered. </p><p>Sasuke pushed the client down; Naruto and Tobirama pressed themselves against the ground a moment later. Zabuza’s sword passed over their heads, embedding a few inches in the three. The man landed on it, twisting his neck so he could see them. </p><p><em> ‘Are all jonnin this dramatic?’ </em> Tobirama huffed, crouching beside his brother, keeping a warning hand on Naruto’s chest. </p><p>“Well, well, if isn’t Momochi Zabuza of Kiri.” Kakashi said, hand going to his headband. </p><p>Sasuke shifted his posture, gazing at Kakashi with surprise. </p><p>“Protect Tazuna but don’t interfere.” Their sensei ordered, exposing his sharingan. </p><p>It was a sight to behold seeing it in real life, he could understand why everyone was so obsessed with it. Superpowers aside, it was creepy as fuck. Being stared down by spinning red eyes was something that belonged in a nightmare, nevermind that there was a 98% the owner was a pyromaniac and will kill you in the most gruesome way possible. </p><p>“It seems like I will be seeing the sharingan, I’m honored.” Zabuza mocked. </p><p>“Sharingan?” Naruto whispered in utter confusion. </p><p>“Tell you later,” Tobirama whispered back, he threw a concerned look towards Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded sharply; he was alright, this wasn’t going to slow him down. </p><p>The next moment they were in formation: Sasuke and Naruto have kunais on their hands, Tobirama’s hand is on his sword. The three of them formed a barrier in front of Tazuna, who was very visibly trying to not panic. </p><p>Zabuza landed on the lake; the fog quickly covered the entire place. With it came the heavy pressure of the killing intent, Tobirama gulped. It was his first experience with it and could now understand why Sasuke had reacted the way he had in the anime. </p><p>He shook himself, closing his eyes. He had work to do. </p><p>One could train to be a sensor, this had been hinted in cannon even as an explanation was never given. Tobirama had some ideas, and using the shadow-clones jutsu he ‘borrowed’ from his brother he had experimented the subject as much as he had used them to improve his learning time when it came to healing jutsus. </p><p>Two clones that he kept working all day, all night, without a pause. </p><p>Keeping his own chakra in the low range, he mostly keeps the training focused on kenjutsu and hand-to-hand combat with Sasuke and Kakashi. But now it was finally the time to put in the field the little experience he had. </p><p>It worked! </p><p>He could sense Zabuza’s aura; cold, harsh. Like a violent river. </p><p>It was vague even when it was so clearly all over the place but any progress was a victory in his eyes. Especially, when in this battle the auditory cues were more important; he remembers the lines with the clarity of someone who had been obsessed with the show. Which he had been, until the last season when everything went to shit. </p><p>“Calm down. I will protect you with my life, all of you.” Kakashi’s voice echoes in the darkness, he has a nice calm baritone. “I will not allow my comrades to die; trust me.”</p><p>Tobirama spun, right hand gripping hard the halt of his sword as he unsheathed. Zabuza landed in the middle of the formation, Tobirama’s sword connected with Zabuza’s. The kiri-nin laughed darkly in response. </p><p>Kakashi jumped to intercept him as he pressed on and Tobirama fumbled to find his step. </p><p>Sasuke jumped backwards, Naruto did the same while grabbing Tazuna’s arms to move their client out of the conflict zone. Tobirama landed in front of them, red eyes narrowed as the Kakashi-clone broke down.</p><p>The battle continues and Tobirama hisses when Kakashi goes flying, “Stupid.” </p><p>Sasuke sees why when their sensei is trapped in a bubble by Zabuza, then the man makes a clone and the raven curses. This isn’t good. </p><p>“Naruto, Sasuke.” Tobirama warns, grabbing Tazuna and backing up. “Let’s repeat what we did with the bells!” </p><p>Sasuke nods; he and Naruto are offensive. And while Tobirama was quick on his feet, he had no jutsu beyond the basic three. He is also the medic of the team, he couldn’t be a front fighter like them. </p><p>“No!” Kakashi yelled, “You guys need to run. Take the client and leave.” </p><p>Sasuke frowned, that wouldn’t do. If they ran, Zabuza would kill Kakashi and then hunt them down. They would all die, including the client. Their only chance was to fight and free their sensei. </p><p>Zabuza totally wiped the floor with them, much to Sasuke’s annoyance. But that was alright, it meant he was underestimating them. Zabuza berated them like they were little children, mocking them. </p><p>He wasn’t even trying to kill them. </p><p>‘Fuck him.’ He thought with a sneer. </p><p>Their plan works beautifully; the shuriken passes the clone. Zabuza caughts one and jumps over the hidden clone. It transforms into Naruto, launches another kunai and Zabuza is forced to jump out of the way, freeing Kakashi. </p><p>Tobirama is at Sasuke’s side at the next moment, hands glowing green. “Is not broken. Thanks to the great gods.”</p><p>Sasuke winces, “Bruised then?”</p><p>“And fatigue as well.” Tobirama nods. </p><p>“Thank you.” Sasuke says once the pain recedes, his eyes move towards the ongoing battle.</p><p>“You're welcome, Uchiha-san.”</p><p>“What is that?” Naruto asks. </p><p>“Water dragon,” Tobirama says, “We should back up a little.” </p><p>“Hn.” Sasuke agrees, getting back to his feet. </p><p>They return to Naruto's side and they move their client; it would be bad to get trapped in the resulting wave. </p><p>The vortex is impressive, Tobirama has to admit. </p><p>Seeing Haku is almost painful; Marco adored the boy. Yet he’s aware there’s little possibility of being able to save him. Haku is loyal to a fault, if Tobirama has to choose he will choose his team over an enemy. Even one he was attached to. </p><p>“What’s an ANBU?” Naruto asks, </p><p>“A special force that hunts missing-nin.” Tobirama answers, “To keep the secrets of the village safe.”</p><p>“What? Really?” Naruto says, surprised. “But he can be much older than us!” </p><p>“In Konoha it is not common to have children-soldiers.” Tobirama’s tone is cold. “But other nations are different. The mist especially doesn’t seem to mind. He seems to be one, to be so strong while being so young… You shouldn’t be jealous. Is highly probably his mind and body are broken beyond repair.” </p><p>Haku flinches, small but noticeable. He then kneels and takes Zabuza with him. </p><p>Kakashi is looking at Tobirama with severe eyes, thankfully he decides to not comment. “Come on, we have to keep going. Our mission is not over yet.” </p><p>“I’m sorry about all of this,” Tazuna laughs, “But you can rest on my house.” </p><p>“Alright, let’s go.” </p><p>“Sensei!” </p><p>Tobirama sighs, “Don’t touch him! I got this.”</p><p>Chakra fatigue is not something that Tobirama can heal but at least he will make sure to make sure everything goes smoothly until their sensei is well enough to be back on his feet. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>